Digimon Adventure: La aventura de Gohan
by Dragon saku
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Bojack. Gohan es llevado al digimundo, en el cual tendrá grandes aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí está su soberano, por el cual todas las mujeres suspiran (de decepción (TT_TT)). Bueno volviendo al tema; en esta historia Gohan tendrá doce años y Zagnya quince años. El spoiler es que habrá romance entre los dos. Como no quiero arruinarles el capitulo hasta dejo hablar y que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Un nuevo mundo**

Tras desatar todo su poder, Gohan asesino a dos de sus cuatro enemigos. A uno lo partió en dos, con un golpe con su brazo izquierdo directo en la cintura y al otro también lo dividió en dos solo que a esté lo hizo golpeándolo con su pierna derecha

Con su mirada fría, Gohan observaba a los dos últimos enemigos; los cuales eran Bojack mostraba una gran estructura muscular, su piel era un color verdoso claro y su cabellera completamente pelirrojo además de muy larga, Zagnya, una hermosa joven un poco mas alta que Gohan, tenia un color de piel verde azulado, su largo cabello anaranjado le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ambos tenían distintas expresiones, Bojack estaba nervioso al sentir el gran poder de Gohan pero en cambio Zagnya se encontraba aterrada por el poder y la mirada gélida de su enemigo

Cuando Gohan comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia sus enemigos se percató de algo; Bojack se había colocado detrás de Zagnya con una sonrisa siniestra. De un momento a otro, Bojack empujó a Zagnya mientras cargaba un bola de energía, cuando estaba listo para lanzarla su ataque fue detenido por una mano lo que ocasionó que explotará y lanzará lejos a Zagnya. Esa mano le pertenecía a Gohan, quien había visto las intenciones de Bojack así que aumentó su velocidad y detuvo el ataque

\- ¡¿Traicionas a tus propios compañeros?! – exclamó Gohan enfurecido

-Lo que haga con ella no te importa, además ya no me era útil- dijo Bojack con indiferencia

-La basura como tu siempre se termina destruyendo así misma- dijo Gohan con seriedad

-Cómo si me importará lo que un mocoso como tu diga, de todas formas vas a morir a manos del gran Bojack- dijo el pelirrojo con arrogancia

-No sentiré piedad de ti- sentenció Gohan con seriedad

Bojack se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Gohan, el cual de un momento a otro desapareció de su campo de visión y sintió como algo lo apuñaló en el vientre, bajo su mirada y se encontró con Gohan que lo había apuñalado con su brazo derecho. Cuando Gohan saco su brazo de la herida de Bojack, esté retrocedió unos pasos mientras se agarraba la herida recién hecha

\- ¡NO PERDERÉ ANTE UN MOCOSO COMO TU! – rugió con furia Bojack mientras creaba dos esfera de energía con todo su poder

-No dudaré en ningún momento- sentenció Gohan con decisión para luego empezar a cargar un Kame Hame Ha

Ambos ataque de energía fueron lanzados hacia sus objetivos. Al momento en que los ataques colisionaron tanto Gohan como Bojack se lanzaron hacia el otro terminando con Gohan atravesando completamente a Bojack y esté siendo desintegrado por el estallido causado por el choque de los dos ataques de energía

Tras vencer a su oponente, el híbrido dirigió su vista hacia la joven que estaba a unos metros de él. Zagnya se encontraba de rodillas y su cuerpo temblaba de terror, el cual aumento al ver que Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia ella; al ver como se acercaba lentamente en su dirección, sólo cerro los ojos y espero su inminente muerte

\- ¿Estas bien? – se escuchó una voz preguntar con preocupación lo que causó que Zagnya abriera los ojos para encontrarse con Gohan pero su cabello ya no estaba erizado y de color dorado si no que había vuelto a ser negro, tan negro como la noche misma, al igual que sus ojos que también eran negros y no verdes jade. Zagnya no sabia que era pero había algo en esos ojos como si la hipnotizaran, ya no estaban llenos furia incontrolable, frialdad, no, esos ojos tenían preocupación y algo más que no podía descifrar pero era algo en ellos que la hipnotizaba junto con algo que la atraía

\- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Gohan con preocupación, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que Zagnya había logrado preguntar

\- ¿Qué si estas bien? – pregunto por tercera vez el híbrido mirándola fijamente a los ojos pero antes de ella pudiera responder algo los interrumpió

Sobre ellos se había empezado a formar un portal que brillaba con intensidad, cosa que causó que tanto Gohan como Zagnya levantarán sus ojos y se sorprendieran al ver el portal, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo dos pequeñas esferas que brillaban con gran intensidad salieron del portal y comenzaron a descender lentamente, una de ellas se quedo levitando frente al rostro de Gohan, el cual se había levantado mientras miraba con duda y curiosidad, la otra esfera siguió descendiendo hasta que estuvo frente a Zagnya. Ambas esferas empezaron a dejar de brillar poco a poco hasta que solo habían quedado lo que parecía un reloj extraño. Gohan y Zagnya guiados por la curiosidad los tomaron, al momento en los tomaron ambos objetos volvieron a brillar aun mas que antes

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – preguntó Zagnya alterada

\- ¡N-No puedo mover mi cuerpo! – dijo Gohan mientras trata va inútilmente mover su cuerpo

El brillo que emanaban los objetivos seguía subiendo más y más

\- ¡AHHH! - gritaron Gohan y Zagnya al momento de cubiertos completamente por el brillo de los objetos, los cuales al cubrir a Gohan y Zagnya volvieron al portal llevándose a ambos jóvenes con ellos, al instante que cruzaron el portal, esté se cerró

\- ¡Go… de…ta! – el cuerpo de Gohan le dolía terriblemente sin saber que paso además de que escuchaba una voz y no podía entender que decía

\- ¡Go…an des…ta! – volvió a escuchar la misma voz, la cual seguía sin entender lo que decía

\- ¡Gohan despierta! – logro escuchar Gohan claramente mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. La historia está orientada a dos años después de los juegos de Cell. Manden sus opiniones sobre la historia, y sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Se despide Dragon saku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta gran historia, antes de empezar quiero dar gracias por mandar sus reviews. Para responder un que otro review; a Zangya ya le elegí un digimon y un emblema, al igual que Gohan. Bueno sin mas que decir que comience el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

 **La isla File y el poder de Igneelmon**

\- ¡Gohan despierta! – logro escuchar Gohan claramente mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos

Su visión era borrosa, tardó unos segundos en que se aclarará, hasta ese momento Gohan sentía leves golpe en su pecho que pararon cuando comenzó a moverse. Al bajar su mirada logró ver un ser de color rosa que lo miraba fijamente

\- ¡Despertaste! ¡Si,si,si,si! – exclamaba feliz el ser rosa y volvía a saltar en el pecho de Gohan, parecía una cabeza sin cuerpo, sus ojos eran verdes jade, una cicatriz recorría de forma vertical por su ojo derecho, sobre su nariz había un cuerno y en lugar de orejas tenía lo que parecían a las aletas de los peces y apuntaban hacia atrás

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Gohan desorientado mientras se incorporaba poco a poco y el ser rosa había dejado de saltar sobre para seguir saltando a su lado

-Que bueno que despertaste Gohan- dijo feliz el ser rosado

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y donde estoy? – pregunto el peli negro al ser rosa

-Estas en la isla File, y se tu nombre porque he estado esperando por ti- contesto el ser rosa

\- ¿Cómo que haz estado esperando por mi? – pregunto con duda Gohan

-si, he esperado mucho tiempo por ti Gohan, mi nombre es Ryumon y soy un digimon- respondió Ryumon con una sonrisa

\- ¿Ryumon, que es un digimon? – pregunto Gohan

-un digimon es un ser que nace en este mundo, el cual solo habitan los digimons. Cada digimon esta destinado a ser el compañero de un ser humano- respondió Ryumon

-" _Así que no estoy en mi mundo"-_ dedujo Gohan al escuchar la información –" _puede que ella también este aquí"-_ pensó al recordar cuando fue transportado a ese mundo a través de ese portal

Cerró sus ojos para poder sentir el Ki de Zangya, el cual logro sentir que estaba serca pero muy debilitado alguna que es suyo. Se había percatado desde que despertó, que no podía usar sus poderes por un extraña razón, ya que estos se habían debilitado considerablemente que tardarían días en recuperarse y más aún contando que su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado por su batalla anterior

\- ¡Gohan! – llamo Ryumon, asiendo que esté abriera los ojos - ¿Qué hacias? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Solo estaba sintiendo las presencias a nuestro alrededor- responde Gohan

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eres increíble! – exclamó Ryumon con admiración

-No es para tanto- dijo Gohan apenado

-Así que tu también estas aquí- se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Gohan

Al voltear Gohan se encontró con Zangya y a su lado había un digimon pero esté era diferente a Ryumon, ya que era de color morado suave, sus ojos eran violetas y dos antenas de insecto sobre salían por arriba

\- ¿Oye sabes donde estamos? – pregunto Zangya mientras se acercaba a Gohan

-No, lo único que se, es que estamos en una isla llamada File y en un mundo donde lo habitantes son seres llamados digimons- respondió Gohan

-Eso ya lo sé, significa que no estamos en la tierra- dijo Zangya confirmando su teoría

-Si lo se, pero la cuestión es ¿En donde estamos? – dijo y cuestionó Gohan

-Si tienes razón- concordó Zangya

\- ¡Hola a todos, mi nombre es Catermon! – saludó efusivamente

\- ¡Yo soy Ryumon! – se presentó felizmente

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre Gohan Son y tengo doce años- se presentó él cortésmente -Y ella es… Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto a Zangya

-Mi nombre es Zangya, tengo quince años- respondió

-Es un bonito nombre- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa al estilo Son, cosa que hizo que Zangya volteara su cabeza para que Gohan no vea su sonrojo

-Bueno creo que tenemos que ver la forma de regresar- dijo Gohan llamando la atención de todos -Sentí unas presencias humanas en esa dirección- dijo señalando en un sentido específico pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fue jalado del brazo izquierdo con fuerza por Zangya

-Oye espera un segundo- dijo Zangya mirando fijamente a los ojos de Gohan - ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por que lo hiciste? – pregunto seriamente

\- ¿hacer que? – pregunto con duda el peli negro

\- ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?! ¡Si yo era tu enemiga! ¡Así que Dime! ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamó Zangya

-Ah, era sobre eso, te salve porque vi algunas cosas en tu mirada- respondió Gohan seriamente y la miraba a los ojos

\- ¡¿Qué viste, para que me salvarás?! – preguntó Zangya frustrada en busca de respuestas

-Detrás del miedo que reflejaba tu rostro, tus ojos mostraban sueños, anhelos y arrepentimiento. Por eso te salve- respondió Gohan sinceramente

Zangya estaba atónita por lo que dijo Gohan ¿Cómo rayos sabia lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿Cómo supo que ella tenia sueños, anhelos o arrepentimiento? Algunos de sus sueños eran ser feliz y vivir en paz, uno de sus anhelos era poder tener una familia y su arrepentimiento era todos los actos que hizo bajo las órdenes de Bojack

-Tú no me conoces- declaró Zangya con frialdad con la cabeza agachada

-Si; no te conozco pero me gustaría hacerlo- declaró Gohan con firmeza, lo que causó que Zangya levantará la cabeza y miró con sorpresa - ¿Me permitirías conocerte Zangya? – pidió mientras estiraba la mano

-Ah ¿Y-yo? Esto- balbuceó Zangya sin saber que hacer

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Gohan no se movió y su mano seguía estirada mientras Zangya estaba en un debate mental sobre si agarrar la mano de Gohan o no. Al cabo de unos minutos Zangya había llegado a una decisión; con timidez fue acercando su mano hacia la de Gohan

-De acuerdo- acepto Zangya mientras volvía a mirar a Gohan a los ojos y agarraba la mano

-Muchas gracias por permitirme conocerte Zangya- dijo Gohan muy feliz y con una sonrisa que hizo que Zangya se sonroje

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a esos humanos que sentiste- dijo Zangya ruborizada mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Zangya, Zangya, Zangya- llamo Catermon mientras saltaba

\- ¿Qué quieres Catermon? – pregunto Zangya al digimon

\- ¿Me podrías cargar en tus brazos? - pidió Catermon tímidamente que hizo que se viera tierna a los ojos de Zangya

-S-si pero solo por un rato- accedió Zangya

\- ¡Si, si, si! – celebró Catermon, saltó hacia Zangya y está la atrapó con ambas manos -Gracias Zangya- agradeció muy feliz

-De nada- dijo Zangya

-Oye Gohan ¿Me puedo subir a tu hombro? – pregunto Ryumon

-Claro- contesto Gohan feliz

\- ¡Si! – celebró Ryumon que de un salto subió al hombro derecho de Gohan

* * *

Tras unos minutos caminando, se vieron interrumpidos de su tranquilidad por un simio muy diferente de lo normal; ya que su pelaje era grisáceo, sus ojos rojos, sus uñas alargadas en forma de garras y los pinches que sobre salían tanto en sus hombros como codos

\- ¡Grrrr! – gruñó de forma amenazante

-Ryumon ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Gohan sin apartar su mirada del simio

-Es Apemon; es un digimon maligno- contesto Ryumon con miedo

De un momento a otro Apemon se abalanzó sobre ellos con gran velocidad, Gohan y Zangya lograron esquivarlo pero con mucho esfuerzo, con sus garras comenzó atacar a Gohan, el cual los eludía por muy poco. Sin percatarse de Zangya a sus espaldas que le propinó una fuerte patada que lo sacó de balance momentáneamente, Gohan aprovecho el momento para lanzarle una serie de golpes y patadas. Enojado Apemon se lanzó hacia Gohan aun mas rápido que antes, conectándole un golpe al joven que lo lanzó contra un árbol y dejando mal herido

\- ¡GOHAN! – exclamó preocupado Ryumon

Apemon se acercaba a Gohan para terminar con él, pero Zangya se interpuso el joven saiyajin y él

-No dejare que des un paso más, maldito simio sub-desarrollado- declaró Zangya

\- ¡GRRAAA! – rugió enfurecido al momento de lanzarse al ataque

Zangya evitaba los zarpazos de Apemon por milímetros, ya que al ser los ataques erráticos le eran muy difícil predecir por donde atacaría. Al cabo de unos minutos, Zangya comenzó a contrarrestar los golpes aunque con dificultad, tras cada golpe o patada que daba esquivaba dos o tres zarpazos. Enojado Apemon al no lograr alcanzarla con sus garras; comenzó atacar con más rapidez y sus zarpazos se hicieron aun mas erráticos, Zangya paso de ofensiva a la defensiva pero no pudo esquivar los ataques por mucho tiempo, una de las garras del digimon logró rasguñar su vientre

-Arg, maldito infeliz- maldijo Zangya mientras sostenía la herida y no apartaba la mirada del digimon, el cual de un momento a otro desapareció de su vista. Al ver eso se dispuso a buscarlo con la mirada pero no duro mucho, ya que sintió un gran dolor en su estómago para cuando se dio cuenta de que Apemon la golpeó ya había sido lanzada contra un árbol y quedando muy adolorida

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Apemon se vio interrumpido de nuevo pero esta vez eran Ryumon y Catermon, queriendo defender a Gohan y Zangya

-No te dejáremos que les hagas daño- declaró Ryumon

-Ryu-Ryumon- dijo Gohan adolorido

-Nuestro deber es enfrentarlo- declaró Catermon

-Ca-Catermon- dijo una adolorida Zangya

-Y eso haremos- sentenció Ryumon al momento unos objetos brillaron, eran los extraños relojes que habían agarrado Gohan y Zangya, que estaban enganchados en la faja y cinturón respectivamente

Tanto Ryumon y Catermon fueron envueltos por una luz dorada

-Ryumon digivol a…- anuncio Ryumon y comenzó a brillar -Dragomon- finalizó mientras que el brillo fue bajando dejando ver a un pequeño dragón de escamas rojas y amarillas en toda parte delantera de su torso, tenia ojos verdes jade con las pupilas rasgadas, la cicatriz en su ojo derecho seguía igual además de que tenía otra de forma horizontal en el lado derecho de su cuello, su cuerno seguía sobre su nariz y otros dos más sobre salía por la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus orejas en forma de aletas de pez seguían en el mismo lugar

-Catermon digivol a…- anuncio mientras comenzaba a brillar -Chomon- finalizó y comenzó a bajar el brillo, hasta poder ver una mariposa de morado oscuro, sus alas eran de blanco y negro, las patas que tenían forma de pequeñas garras con cuatro dedos, sus ojos seguían siendo de color violeta al igual que sus antenas de insecto

\- ¿Dragomon? – pregunto Gohan sorprendido por cambio del digimon

\- ¿Chomon? – pregunto Zangya que estaba igual de sorprendida que Gohan

-Nosotros acabaremos contigo- Declaró Dragomon -Llamarada- lanzó un torrente de fuego hacia el digimon

Se escuchó un alarido de dolor por parte de Apemon, con enojo el digimon maligno se deshizo de las llamas

-Gas Venenoso- Catermon exhaló una nube de veneno directo hacia los ojos del digimon, lo que causó otro alarido de dolor de Apemon y por la pérdida de visión

-Una vez más- dijo Dragomon y comenzaba a inhalar gran cantidad de aire al igual que Chomon

-Llamarada- lanzó otro torrente de fuego

-Gas Venenoso- exhaló una gran cantidad de veneno

Cuando ambos ataque llegaron a su blanco causaron una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para herir de gravedad a Apemon y dejarlo inconsciente

\- ¡Si, lo logramos! ¡Si , si, si! – festejó felizmente Dragomon

\- ¡Lo viste Zangya! ¡Lo vencimos! – exclamó Chomon con felicidad

-Lo hiciste bien Dragomon- felicitó Gohan que era ayudado por Zangya para mantenerse en pie, fue derribado por Dragomon que lo abrazo de felicidad

-Lo hiciste muy bien Chomon- felicitó Zangya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chomon

-Gracias- agradeció Chomon con felicidad -Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu herida? – preguntó con preocupación

-Esta bien, logre vendarla- respondió Zangya y miraba su herida que había vendado con un pedazo de tela que corto de su faldón

-Debemos continuar, no creo que quede inconsciente por mucho tiempo- dijo Gohan mientras era ayudado por Dragomon y dirija su mirada hacia el digimon

-Tienes razón- concordó Zangya que se iba acercando a Gohan -Ven te ayudaré a caminar, con lo debilitado que estas no puedes caminar por ti mismo- dijo mientras pasaba el brazo derecho de Gohan por sus hombros y comenzaban a caminar

-Gracias- agradeció Gohan con una sonrisa

-No agradezcas- dijo Zangya cabeza abajo mientras sentía un calor muy extraño en su pecho

* * *

Luego de una camina de cuarenta minutos, Gohan sintió el Ki de los humanos lo suficientemente serca, ya que habían tenido que acelerar el paso porque había percibido que los humanos eran perseguidos por un digimon, que era mucho más fuerte que el que los atacó a ellos

-Ya estamos serca- dijo Gohan que caminaba a paso acelerado con ayuda de Zangya

-De acuerdo- dijo Zangya

De pronto Gohan sintió como el Ki de los digimons que estaban con los humanos había comenzado a aumentar y lograron ver como siete ases de luz caían del cielo

-Eso es…- dijo Gohan reconociendo la luz

-Es la…- dijo Zangya

-La luz de la digievolucion- dijeron Dragomon y Chomon al mismo tiempo

Los siete ases de luz desaparecieron y comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de una pelea, con ella también algunas explosiones, para la ultima lograron ver como cerca de la salida del bosque un insecto gigante caía muy cerca de ellos, tenia forma de escarabajo de color rojo con líneas negras y contaba con seis patas

-Es Kuwakamon- dijo Dragomon

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Zangya

-Un digimon maligno- explicó Chomon

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Kuwakamon comenzó a levantarse y giró su cabeza en dirección hacia ellos. Con la intención de agarrarlos el digimon maligno movió sus garras, que tenían cuatro dedos cada una. Gohan al ver esto empujó a Zangya lejos del peligro con las poca fuerzas que tenía, siendo él el único atrapado por el digimon; que enojado comenzó a apretar a Gohan con su garra

\- ¡Corran! ¡Aléjense de aquí! – exclamó Gohan mientras era apretado

\- ¡Gohan! – gritó Dragomon preocupado

\- ¡Dragomon llévatelas de aquí! ¡Lárguense! – exclamó Gohan y sentía que Kuwakamon apretaba cada vez más fuerte

\- ¡Gohan! – volvió a gritar Dragomon

\- ¡AHHH! – gritó de dolor Gohan

\- ¡GOHAAAN! – gritó Dragomon

En ese momento el dispositivo extraño que estaba en la faja de Gohan comenzó a brillar al igual que Dragomon, tan fuerte era el brillo que los segó a todos

-Dragomon digivol a…- comenzó Dragomon -Igneelmon- finalizó con su voz más gruesa, el brillo cesó permitiendo ver a un dragón de más de quince metros, sus escamas eran rojas y amarillas, con su cuerpo musculoso más sus cicatrices y ojos verdes jade con una mirada penetrante, lo hacían ver imponente y aun más con sus alas abiertas

Tomo la garra de Kuwakamon y la comenzó a apretar hasta que soltó a Gohan, que fue atrapado por Zangya

-Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Gohan- dijo Igneelmon y lanzó un derechazo a la cabeza de Kuwakamon, sacándolo del bosque

Recuperándose del golpe, Kuwakamon trato de huir volando pero Igneelmon lo empezó a perseguir

* * *

 *****Momentos antes/ En las afueras del bosque*****

Tai y sus amigos habían sido transportados al digimundo, luego de despertar en ese mundo fueron perseguidos por Kuwakamon hasta ese risco donde sus compañeros digimons evolucionaron y lograron enfrentar al digimon maligno. Se encontraban celebrando cuando Kuwakamon salió volando, literalmente, del bosque y un dragón salió persiguiéndolo; cosa que los sorprendió mucho

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntó Tai muy sorprendido

-Es Igneelmon- respondió Agumon

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Izzi

-Igneelmon, es un digimon con un gran sentido de la justicia, además de ser un digimon del tipo Dragón lo hace muy habilidoso y poderoso en los ataques de fuego- explicó Tentomon

-Increíble- dijeron Tai y sus amigos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo

Igneelmon y Kuwakamon comenzaron una pelea en el aire, aunque el digimon maligno intentaba huir pero el dragón no se lo permitía

\- ¿Acaso crees que te dejare escapar? – pregunto Igneelmon amenazantemente -Pagarás lo que hiciste- sentenció al momento que se lanzó contra Kuwakamon

Los chicos y digimons veían impresionados la pelea aérea de los digimons pero escucharon unos pasos saliendo del bosque; llevando sus miradas, el grupo logro ver salir a dos personas y un digimon con forma de mariposa. A Tai y sus amigos les pareció extraño las vestimenta de las personas que salieron del bosque; el primero era un joven unos cuantos años mayor que ellos además su cuerpo mostraba que se ejercitaba y su cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos eran muy llamativa, su ropa era un gi anaranjado con una remera azul oscuro por debajo, con una faja azul y sus botas eran de azul oscuro con una línea dorada, en cambio la chica era bastante singular; parecía ser uno cuantos años mayor que el chico, su piel era verde azulada, sus ojos eran celestes, su larga y llamativa cabellera naranja, su vestimenta era de tipo árabe; conformada por una top celeste, un chaleco blanco desabotonado, unas mangas negras que eran desde sus bíceps hasta sus muñecas, unos pantalones blancos, sobre este un faldón violeta. Ambos parecía haber estado luchando ya que estaban heridos y la joven ayudaba a su compañero a caminar

\- ¿Quiénes son? – cuestionó Tai con recelo

-No crees que es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin presentarte primero- dijo Gohan seriamente, sacando una leve sonrisa por parte de Zangya

-Mi nombre es Tai Kamiya, estoy en quinto año de primaria- se presentó, su vestimenta era una camiseta azul de manga corta, guantes blancos, short morrones con zapatillas deportivas y unos googles sobre su frente -Él es Matt del mismo año que yo- dijo apuntado al rubio mayor

-Soy Matt Ishida- se presentó y miraba seriamente a Gohan específicamente, estaba vestido con una camiseta sin manga de color verde ocre, unos guantes marrones, unos pantalones jeans azules y zapatillas marrones

-Ella es Sora, también de quinto año- dijo señalando a la chica de cabellera naranja

-Soy Sora Takenouchi- se presentó algo nerviosa, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, guantes rosa, unos jeans celestes, zapatillas rojas con negro y un gorro celeste

-Él es Joe de sexto año- dijo señalando al chico peli azul con gafas

-Soy Joe Kido- se presentó también nervioso, estaba vestido con una camiseta manga corta blanca, unos short morrones grisáceos y zapatillas rojas, llevaba un bolso blanco

-Él es Izzi, va a cuarto año- dijo y señaló al pelirrojo

-Soy Izzi Izumy- se presentó, se vestía con una camisa naranja, guantes amarillos, short verde ocre y zapatillas negras con fucsia

-Ella es Mimi, también de cuarto año- dijo señalando a la chica de cabellera castaña

-Soy Mimi Tachikawa- se presentó con una sonrisa y miraba fijamente a Gohan, cosa que lo ponía nervioso a él y molestaba a Zangya, su vestimenta era un sombrero de vaquero marrón, un vestido largo de color rojo con flecos, unos guantes marrones y zapatillas blancas, además de que llevaba un bolso marrón

-Y él es…- intento presentar pero no se acordaba el nombre del rubio menor

-Soy Tk Takaishi, voy a segundo año de primaria- se presentó con una sonrisa, vestía una camiseta manga larga de verde jade sobre esta un chaleco verde esmeralda, un short marrón, unas zapatillas blancas con azul y una gorra verde esmeralda

-Él es Agumon- dijo señalando al digimon con forma de dinosaurio amarillo y ojos verdes

-Él es Gabumon- dijo y señaló al digimon que llevaba una piel encima

-Ella es Piyomon- dijo señalando a un pájaro de color rosa

Él es Gomamon- dijo mientras señaló a lo que parecía una nutria solo que era blanca y garras

-Él es Tentomon- dijo señalando a un insecto con forma de escarabajo

-Ella es Palmon- dijo y señaló al un digimon con forma de planta

-Y él es Patamon- dijo mientras señaló a un digimon raro de color naranja y con alas que salían de su cabeza

-Ya nos presentamos, ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo Tai sin separar la vista de Gohan

-Mi nombre es Gohan Son, tengo doce años- se presentó sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Zangya y Chomon, ya que con su cuerpo aparentaba unos cuantos años mayor de lo que realmente era

-Ella es Zangya, tiene quince años- presentó Gohan

-Ella es Chomon- presentando al digimon

-Y Dragomon, pero digievoluciono a Igneelmon- dijo sorprendido nuevamente a los chicos

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder se escuchó una estruendo proveniente de encima de ellos; levantaron sus miradas para ver que la pelea entre los digimons aun continuaba

Kuwakamon intentó atrapar a Igneelmon con sus tenazas, pero fracaso en su intento, ya que Igneelmon era mucho más rápido y lo esquivo con suma facilidad

-Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Igneelmon al momento que preparó para lanzar su ataque, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire - **¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!** – exclamó y lanzó un gran cantidad de llamas que envolvieron a Kuwakamon

El calor abrazador era tan fuerte que hasta los chicos y digimons podían sentirlo a pesar de estar a unos ciento cincuenta metros de distancia

-Que calor- se quejo Tai

-Es sorprendente que aún a esta distancia podamos sentir el calor de las llamas, es como si estuviéramos gusto cerca de ellas- dijo Izzi

- _"El Ki de Igneelmon debe estar alrededor que el de Radiz"_ \- pensó Gohan al sentir el Ki de Igneelmon

El rugido duró unos segundos más para luego convertirse en una gran bola de fuego, que salió disparada lejos de su ubicación; cuando se estrelló con la tierra, escucharon un gran estallido, seguido de un terremoto que sacudió toda la isla, esto hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo

-Que gran poder- dijo un atónito Tai

-Si- sus amigos concordaron

Volvieron a dirigir sus ojos hacia Igneelmon, él cual había comenzado a descender lentamente. Una vez que toco el suelo; su cuerpo brilló de color dorado y poco a poco iba regresando a ser Dragomon

-Go-Gohan ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Dragomon muy exhausto

-Si estoy bien, gracias a ti, Dragomon- respondió Gohan con sonrisa mientras se iba acercando lentamente, con ayuda de Zangya, hacia su digimon. Una vez que estuvo serca del digimon, Gohan se agachó para poder ayudar a su amigo a levantarse -Lo hiciste muy bien- felicitó con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Dragomon muy feliz

-Por supuesto, cuento contigo de ahora en adelante- contesto Gohan

\- ¡Si, si, si! – celebró Dragomon a pesar de estar cansado

Pero su celebración no duro mucho, ya que de pronto; donde empezaba el risco había comenzado a agrietarse, y el terremoto causado por el ataque de Igneelmon solo hizo que el risco se terminará de separar. Causó que todos cayeran

\- ¡AHHH! – gritaron tanto los chicos como los digimons mientras caían directamente hacia el vacío

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho como yo al hacerlo. Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia un opinión manden reviews. A cierto, los villanos serán más fuerte que la historia original. Sin mas que decir se despide Dragon saku, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Para más consulta visiten mi Twitter: Dragon saku; braian_angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos los dementes como yo! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástico fanfic**

 **Neopercival: Jajaja, acertaste, si me inspire en Igneel de FT. Para el digi de Zangya fue mitad y mitad; use como base a Butterflee de pokemon y resto fue mi imaginación. Por último, Gohan estará al 100% pero a su tiempo**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, que disfruten mucho el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

 **Greymon**

\- ¡AHHH! – gritaron tanto los chicos como los digimons mientras caían directamente hacia el vacío

\- ¡Sora! – exclamó Piyomon y le agarró la mano

\- ¡Tk! – también Patamon mientras agarraba a Tk

\- ¡Izzy! – Tentomon también sostuvo la mano de Izzi

\- ¡Zangya! - Chomon logró sostenerla, pero ésta sostenía a Gohan, él cual tenía en brazos a un agotado Dragomon. Así que no pudo sujetarla mucho y termino cayendo

Piyomon, Patamon y Tentomon lograron soportar uno segundos más, pero también terminaron cayendo. Palmon agarró a Mimi y intentó aferrarse con sus enredaderas de un saliente, lo cual no funciono ya que la saliente era una gran roca apoyada en el costado del acantilado, que terminó cayendo cuando Palmon intento sujetarse

Los demás siguieron cayendo hasta un río, el cual recorría los pies del risco. Los primeros en caer al agua fueron Gomamon y Joe

\- ¡Marcha de peces! – exclamó Gomamon apenas había tocado el agua, en ese momento un gran cantidad de ellos, de diferentes colores, formaron una plataforma los suficientemente grande para todos. Un grupo de peces sacaron a Joe y lo lanzaron a la plataforma. A los poco segundos los demás chicos y digimons comenzaron a caer sobre la plataforma. El alivio no les duro mucho, ya que la gran roca que Palmon desprendió; caía sobre ellos

\- ¡Dense prisa! – exclamó Gomamon a los peces, los cuales empezaron a nadar más rápido alejándose de la trayectoria de la avalancha de rocas, ya que la gran roca había arrastrado varias más con ella

Una vez que cayeron en el río, crearon una ola que llevó la plataforma río abajo

* * *

Tras un turbulento viaje, los peces pudieron arribar a una de las orillas del río, para que tanto humanos como digimons pudieran bajarse de la plataforma

-Haaa…haaa…haaa- respiraban de cansancio los chicos, a excepción de Gohan y Zangya, tratando de calmarse

-Parece ser que nos salvamos- dijo Matt, que estaba a sentado al igual que los demás

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Era como una balsa de peces- preguntó Joe

-Se llama marcha de peces- explicó Gomamon feliz

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Joe

-Yo tengo la habilidad para controlar a los peces a mi voluntad- explicó Gomamon

-Ya veo, fuiste tu quien nos salvo- dijo Joe, iba seguir hablando pero escucho a algo que llamo su atención

-Oye Agumon- llamó Tai

\- ¿Qué pasa Tai? – preguntó Agumon con duda

\- ¿Tu puedes evolucionar? – preguntó Tai, esto llamó la atención de todos

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Tai? – cuestionó Agumon sin entender

-Ese digimon evolucionó a ese dragón que vimos- explicó Tai, asiendo que todos mirarán a Dragomon que se encontraba descansando junto a Gohan, Zangya y Chomon

-Ah, esa era la digievolucion de Dragomon- explicó Tentomon

\- ¿Digievolucion? – pregunto Izzi con curiosidad

-Es la cadena evolutiva que sigue un digimon- explicó Tentomon

\- ¿En que clase de digimon evolucionas Agumon? – preguntó Tai

-No tengo ni idea- contesto Agumon haciendo que Tai cayese hacia atrás

-No logro entender lo que esta pasando- dijo Joe

-Nosotros tampoco entendemos lo que nos esta pasando- dijo Gomamon

-Por cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – cuestionó Matt, antes de que Tai pudiera contestar alguien habló

-Lo mejor sería caminar río abajo- dijo Gohan algo adolorido

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó Matt con recelo

-Bueno mientras caíamos logre ver el mar, además viajar a través del bosque no sería buena opción; ya que antes de que nos encontráramos con ustedes, junto a Zangya fuimos atacados por digimon maligno, sino fuera por Dragomon y Chomon, no abrimos podido salir vivos. Lo que me da a entender que en el bosque pueden haber digimons aun mas poderosos de los que vimos- explicó Gohan, cosa que asustó a todos los chicos

-Regresemos al lugar de origen, debemos esperar a que los adultos nos vengan a auxiliar- propuso Joe

\- ¿Regresar? Aunque digas eso- dijo Tai

-Ya estamos muy lejos- continuó Sora

-Además de que sería muy difícil escalar ese acantilado- finalizó Matt

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Joe

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir con Gohan, ya que tiene razón; no sabemos donde estamos y puede que hayan digimons más poderosos que Kuwakamon. Además si llegamos al mar podremos saber donde estamos- explicó y propuso Izzy

-Creo que tienes razón- concordó Tai

-Por más que logremos regresar, no encontraremos el campamento- dijo Matt

-Si, está vegetación es de una región tropical- explicó Izzy

-Eso es cierto- afirmó Tentomon

\- ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó Izzy

-No- respondió Tentomon para la decepción de Izzy

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estamos en Japón? – preguntó Joe

\- _¿Japón, qué lugar es ese? –_ se preguntó mentalmente Gohan -No sabremos donde estamos si nos quedamos aquí- dijo mientras comenzó a caminar con dificultad, siendo seguido por Zangya y sus digimons -Vengan con nosotros- dijo y volteo para sonreír un momento, la sonrisa sonrojo a las chicas, para volver a caminar

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir con ellos? – preguntó Matt con desconfianza

-Yo creo que si- respondió Sora algo sonrojada, cosa que llamo la atención de Matt y Tai pero le restaron importancia

-En estos casos debemos esperar la ayuda de los adultos, si nos vamos solo complicaríamos las cosas, bueno la verdad es que no debes moverte de…- trato de explicar Joe

\- ¡Joe! – llamó Gomamon, haciendo que éste lo mirara - ¡Vámonos, date prisa! – dijo mientras los demás se iban siguiendo a Gohan y Zangya

\- ¡Espérenme! – exclamó Joe mientras corría para alcanzar al grupo

* * *

El grupo seguía caminando, siendo guiado por Gohan; que se había recuperado un poco de sus heridas, lo suficiente para poder caminar por cuenta propia. Los demás chicos iban hablando con sus digimons

-Jamás había visto estos árboles- dijo Sora

-Pensé que era una región tropical, pero todo esto indica lo contrario- dijo Izzy mientras miraba como había cambiado toda la fauna a su alrededor

-Cómo lo pensaba, no estamos en Japón- dijo Joe -Para empezar están estos digimons; jamás había visto algo así- explicó

-Oye Tentomon- llamó Izzy

\- ¿Si? – preguntó el digimon

\- ¿Qué significa la palabra digimon? – preguntó Izzy con curiosidad

-Es más bien un diminutivo de la palabra digital monster- respondió Tentomon

\- ¿digital monster? ¿Eso quiere decir, monstruo digital? – preguntó Izzy recibiendo un si de parte de Tentomon -Pero no veo que ustedes tengan algo que ver con la electricidad- cuestionó a continuación

\- ¿Qué, quieres electricidad? – preguntó Tentomon y comenzó a generar electricidad encima suyo

-Ay, no hagas eso- pidió Izzy mientras se cubría el rostro

\- ¿Patamon tu puedes volar? – preguntó Tk

-Si- contesto al momento que comenzó a volar pero avanzaba lentamente

-Pero eres más rápido caminando- opinó Tk al ver lo lento que era volando

\- ¡Yo puedo volar más rápido! – exclamó Piyomon y comenzó a volar; pero también avanzaba lentamente

-Se nota que ninguno de los dos sabe volar- opinó Sora

-Palmon, tu pareces una simpática planta- opinó Mimi a su digimon

-Así es, puedo hacer fotosíntesis- explicó Palmon

-Increíble- dijo Mimi asombrada

\- ¿Al menos sabes lo que es eso? – preguntó Palmon

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura- respondió Mimi de forma pensativa

-Yo tampoco- dijo Palmon

Mientras los chicos seguían conversando con sus respectivos digimons, en el frente Gohan y Zangya les preguntaban a sus digimons sobre la situación de la isla

-Oye Dragomon- llamó Gohan a su digimon - ¿Qué es lo que pasa en esta isla? – preguntó seriamente

-Veo que te diste cuenta- dijo Dragomon

-Si, con Zangya sentimos un Ki muy oscuro que rodea toda esta isla- dijo Gohan mientras Zangya asentía con la cabeza

-La situación es complicada- dijo Chomon

\- ¿Qué tan complicada? – preguntó Zangya

-Tanto, que el mundo digimon esta en peligro- respondió Dragomon con seriedad

-Sea lo que sea que amenace la paz de este mundo, yo lo destruiré- sentenció Gohan con decisión

-Lo sabemos- opinó Dragomon con una sonrisa

El grupo siguió caminando por unos minutos más, mientras los chicos seguían conversando entre ellos y los digimons

-Estamos cerca, puedo oler la sal- dijeron Dragomon y Gabumon al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Ahí esta el mar, puedo verlo! – exclamó Gomamon que había viajado por el río

*RING, RING* *RING, RING*

Se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono

\- ¿Un teléfono en las orillas del mar? -preguntó Sora desconcertada

Guiados por la curiosidad tanto humanos como digimons, excepto Gohan, Zangya y sus digimons, comenzaron a correr hacia la playa. Donde encontraron varias cabinas telefónicas, una al lado de la otra

*RING, RING* *RING, RING*

El teléfono seguía sonando sin detenerse. Cuando Tai logró llegar a la cabina y abrir la puerta, el teléfono dejo de sonar

\- ¿Qué te sucede Tai? – preguntó Agumon

-Dejo de sonar- dijo Tai

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan cabinas telefónicas aquí? – cuestionó Sora

-Eso es ilógico- opinó Izzy

-Pero es una cabina telefónica común y corriente- dijo Matt

-Cerca de mi casa también hay una- dijo Mimi

-Eso quiere decir que; todavía estamos en Japón- dedujo Joe

\- ¿Japón? ¿Joe qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Gomamon

La pregunta causó que Joe mirase a los digimons por unos segundos -Tal vez podríamos estar en otro lugar- dijo Joe volviendo su mirada a sus compañeros de grupo

-Préstame un moneda, Izzy- pidió Tai

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Izzy confundido

-Cualquiera lo sabe, quiero llamar a mi casa- respondió Tai

-En ese caso tendré presto mi tarjeta de teléfono- dijo Izzy mientras se la entregaba a Tai

-Necesito llamar a mamá- dijo Tk y fue corriendo a un de las cabinas

-Yo también- dijo Mimi siguiendo a Tk

-Entonces yo también- dijo Izzy

-Oye espera- dijo Matt yendo hacia Tk

-Yo también lo intentaré- dijo Sora

-Argh ¿Tu también Sora? – se quejo Joe

Todos los chicos hicieron sus llamadas a sus casas, pero no contestaban y solo escuchaban un mensaje de operadora; esto los desconcertó bastante menos a Gohan y Zangya, los cuales habían llegado caminando detrás de ellos

-Al parecer aun no saben que no están en su mundo- susurró Zangya a los oídos de Gohan

-Ellos son personas normales, a pesar de recibir indicios de que no están en su mundo, no aceptan la realidad- explicó Gohan

\- ¿Su mundo? – preguntó Zangya

-Me he dado cuenta de que ellos son de otro mundo, no de la tierra, creo que son de otro universo; ya que mencionaron ese lugar llamado Japón, conozco todas las regiones de la tierra y ese lugar no existe, también no saben nada de Cell, y todo el mundo sabe quien es Cell- respondió Gohan

\- ¿Quién es Cell? – preguntó Zangya

-Un enemigo que enfrente hace dos años- respondió Gohan seriamente

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! – llamó Tai interrumendo la conversación - ¿Qué hacen tan alejados? – preguntó poniendo muy nervioso a Gohan, ya que no sabía mentir

-Es solo que a Gohan todavía le duelen sus heridas y esta descansando- respondió Zangya que había visto el nerviosismo del joven y se dio cuenta de que no sabía mentir

\- ¿Y cómo fueron sus llamadas? – preguntó Gohan tratando de desviar el tema, mientras se hacer abandonar al grupo que estaba sentado un poco metros de las cabinas

-No funcionaron- respondió Tai

\- ¿Y qué está haciendo él? – preguntó Gohan mientras señalaba a Joe, él cual probaba distinto números de teléfono

-Si que es persistente- opinó Izzy viendo a Joe

-Es su manera de ser- dijo Tai

-No importa a que número marquemos, siempre nos dan información falsa- dijo Matt

-Renunciemos a eso y vámonos de aquí- propuso Tai

-Espera un momento- detuvo Matt -Si nosotros no podemos llamarlos tal vez ellos si a nosotros- dijo

-Estaríamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo- contraatacó Tai -Así que vámonos- propuso aunque parecía más una orden, cosa que hizo enojar a Matt que intentó responder pero fue interrumpido

-Antes de hacer algo; hay que descansar- dijo Gohan que se había que callado hasta el momento

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó Tai

-Tal vez tu no estés cansado pero ellos si- respondió Gohan haciendo que Matt y Tai mirarán a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban agotados

-Además de que nos esta abriendo el apetito- dijo Izzy

-Si, no hemos almorzado nada- concordó Tai

\- ¿Alguno trae de comer? Yo tengo…- no terminó Sora ya que al momento que llevó su mano hacia su bolsa, que estaba en la parte posterior de su jeans, sintió algo extraño. Cuando lo sacó, vio que era el extraño objeto, el cual había salido del portal que se abrió en el campamento -Esta máquina nos cayó del cielo- dijo sorprendida

-Si es cierto, yo también lo tengo- dijo Tai sacando el suyo, que estaba en su cinturón

-Es cierto, esta pegado en mi bolso- dijo Mimi mientras miraba al suyo, que estaba en la correa de su bolso

-Yo también lo tengo- dijo Tk

-Todos se quedaron con esa extraña máquina- opinó Matt

-Parece que esto es algo…- no terminó Izzy ya que su estómago rugió -Es cierto, estábamos viendo quien de nosotros tiene algo de comer- recordó

*GROOOOOOAR*

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un rugido se escuchó, lo que causó que los chicos se asustaran pensando que era otro digimon maligno pero no duro mucho ese pensamiento al ver que ese rugido provenía de Gohan, más precisamente de su estómago

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Parece que tengo hambre ¡Jajajajajaja! - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, acción que causó que Tai y sus amigos les bajará una gota por detrás de sus cabezas

-Bueno, yo solo tengo unas cuantas cosas de primeros auxilios- dijo Sora retomando el tema anterior mientras mostraba sus cosas

-Yo traigo una computadora portátil, una cámara digital y un teléfono celular- dijo Izzy y enseñaba sus pertenencias -Pero desde que llegamos no he podido usarlas, a esta aun le queda batería- continuó mientras miraba su computadora

-No puedo creer que traigas todo esto para un campamento- opinó Tai

\- ¿Y tu qué trajiste? – preguntó Izzy

\- ¿Yo? Pues esto- respondió Tai y mostraba un pequeño binocular de un solo ojo

-Pues yo no traigo nada- dijo Matt

-Yo si traje algo- dijo Tk y de su mochila sacó una buena cantidad de dulces y comida chatarra

-Ah, son dulces, se ven muy deliciosos- dijo Mimi -Pero tu no eres de los que participan en el campamento- continuó

-Así es pero como son vacaciones de verano vine a visitar a mi hermano ¿Verdad hermano? – dijo Tk mientras le sonreía a Matt

-Si ya se- respondió Matt

-Ya ves, Matt ya es todo un hermano- dijo Tai

-Me parece que son primos- opinó Izzy

\- ¿Mimi qué traes en ese bolso? Se ve demasiado grande- preguntó Sora con curiosidad

-Ah, pues tengo todo lo básico- respondió Mimi y comenzó a sacar las cosas de su bolso -Combustible en lata, una brújula, un estuche con hilo y agujas también una linterna, navaja suiza y unos cubiertos- enumeró todos sus objetos, causando que todos sus amigos se sorprendan

-Cielos, se ve que trajiste todo lo necesario para sobrevivir- expresó Matt su pensamiento

-Como era la primera vez que iba a un campamento le tome prestadas las herramientas a mi papá, pero es un secreto- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa

-Normalmente nadie trae es tipo de cosas- dijo Tai sorprendido

-Si, pero por ahora nos será de gran ayuda- dijo Matt

-Es verdad, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante- dijo Sora

-Eso cierto, debemos ser realista- concordó Tai -Por cierto, Joe todavía sigue intentando hablar por teléfono, ojala si traiga algo para comer- dijo al momento que vio el bolso que llevaba - ¡Ah! ¡Miren eso, trae comida de emergencia! – exclamó para sorpresa de sus amigos

\- ¡Comida! – exclamó Izzy

\- ¡Oye Joe! – llamó Tai -Traes alimentos de emergencia ¿Verdad? – preguntó Tai

\- ¿Qué, y por qué crees que traigo algo como eso? Yo no prepare nada- contestó Joe

\- ¿Qué traes en ese bolso? – preguntó Izzy

\- ¿Bolso? ¡Es cierto! Uno de los adultos me pidió que se entregará a Mimi- recordó Joe

-Dice que a ti- dijo Palmon a Mimi

\- ¿Me hablan? – preguntó Mimi

-Oye Mimi se supone que tu eres la encargada de esto, no puedes dejarla tirada en cualquier parte, no sabes lo valiosa que es- reprendió Joe mientras le acercaba el bolso a ella

-Ay, es que esta muy pesada- se quejo Mimi

-No puedes ser tan caprichosa- volvió a reprender Joe

-Cálmense, cálmense es bueno saber que tenemos comida en nuestras manos- dijo Tai tratando de calmar a Joe -Vamos a comer muchachos- propuso

-Si, si- concordó Sora

Todos armaron un redondel, incluyendo a Gohan y Zangya; la cual lo hizo por pedido del joven saiyajin

-Esta comida de emergencia esta dividida exactamente para tres días, pero viendo que somos nueve creo que…- no pudo terminar de explicar Joe ya que fue interrumpido

-No te preocupes por nosotros, podemos cazar nuestra comida- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, como somos siete, la comida nos durará dos días y medio- terminó de explicar Joe

-Pero los digimons también están con nosotros, por eso nos alcanzará para un día y medio ¿No crees? – refutó Sora

-No se preocupen por la comida, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarla en esta isla- dijo Gabumon

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos los humanos

-Es cierto, no es necesario que nos tomen en cuenta- dijo Tentomon

\- ¿Están seguros de eso? – preguntó Sora dudosa

-Si, estamos bien, además así hemos sobrevivido- respondió Piyomon

-Bien, eso arregla todo- dijo Joe

-Por cierto ¿Qué cazaras Gohan? – preguntó Izzy con curiosidad al ver que se estaba poniendo de pie, siendo seguido por su compañera y sus digimons

-Pues algún pez que encuentre- respondió Gohan mientras se iba sacando la parte superior de su ropa junto con sus botas, las cuales todas juntas hicieron un leve temblor al tocar la arena. Esto sorprendió a los chicos y lo que vieron a continuación causó reacciones diferentes en el grupo; Tai, Matt y Joe se sentían intimidados a la vez que envidiosos por el cuerpo bien constituido de Gohan, en cambio Sora junto con Mimi estaban realmente sonrojadas que parecían unos semáforos, Tk estaba sorprendido y Zangya tenia leve pensamientos nada puros a la vez que tenía un sonrojo. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al sentir las miradas de todos

-Nada- respondieron todos al unísono

-Bien, oye Zangya ¿Podrías traer unos troncos para hacer el fuego? – preguntó Gohan

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – cuestionó Zangya

-Por favor- pidió Gohan con una sonrisa

-Tch, esta bien- acepto Zangya mientras se internaba en el bosque junto con Chomon

-Oye Gohan ¿Puedo ayudarte a cazar? – preguntó Dragomon

-Aun estas muy débil ¿Por qué no ayudas a Zangya a buscar troncos? – propuso Gohan

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Nos vemos después Gohan! - acepto Dragomon

Tras terminar la conversación, Gohan dirigió hacia el mar. Cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse alguien lo llamó

\- ¡Oye Gohan! ¡¿No necesitas un arma para cazar?! – preguntó Izzy con duda

\- ¡Yo no necesito ningún arma! – respondió Gohan y sin que decir se sumergió en las profundidades del agua

-Vaya ese chico si que es extraño- opinó Matt

-Yo creo que es increíble- opinó Tk feliz

-De acuerdo, vamos a comer- dijo Joe mientras a sus espaldas Tai le daba parte de su comida a Agumon

\- ¿Qué tal, sabe deliciosa? – preguntó Tai

-Si- respondió Agumon

\- ¡Les dije que es para los humanos! – exclamó Joe

-No tiene nada de malo, que tacaño eres- contesto Tai

-No me importa- dijo Joe

Sin mas que decir los humanos comenzaron a comer

* * *

 *****En esos momentos dentro del bosque*****

Tras una caminata de unos minutos, Zangya comenzó a ver que troncos podía llevar. Siguió buscando por un buen tiempo hasta que encontró un gran árbol viejo

-Bien, este servirá- dijo Zangya. Se puso en pose de pelea, lanzó un derechazo con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo; el comenzó a crujir y poco a poco iba cayendo hasta terminó de caer

Dragomon y Chomon que habían estado observando, estaban realmente sorprendidos por la fuerza de la joven - ¡Wow¡ ¡Increíble! – exclamaron al unísono

-De acuerdo es hora de cortar el tronco- dijo Zangya

-Yo puedo ayudarte en eso- dijo Dragomon muy feliz mientras junto a Chomon se acercaban. Una vez frente al tronco preparó sus garras - ¡Garras de acero! – exclamó al momento que sus garras brillaron y de un zarpazo unas ondas de color blanco corto salieron desde sus garras, las cuales cortaron al tronco en once pedazos más pequeños

-Nada mal- adulo Zangya

\- ¡Gracias! – agradeció Dragomon

-Bien, vuelve hacerlo y hazlos más pequeños- dijo Zangya

-De acuerdo- dijo Dragomon - ¡Garras de acero! – lanzó su ataque con los tronco

* * *

 *****30 minutos después/ en la playa*****

El grupo se encontraba descansando; ya habían terminado de comer y estaban esperando de Gohan saliera del agua que hasta ese momento no había salido a respirar

-Oigan- llamó Tai a sus amigos - ¿Creen que aún siga vivo? – preguntó

-No lo se, aun no a dado señales de estar vivo, pero lo que me sorprende más es como esa chica puede traer pedazos de troncos que le doblan en estatura- dijo Matt al ver que Zangya traía los troncos, que rondaban desde los tres a cuarto metros de diámetro, como si no pesarán nada

Siguieron descansando hasta que Gomamon, él cual se había metido en el agua para descansar, sintió que algo se acercaba bajo el agua, al igual que Piyomon que repente se levantó y giró mientras miraba con el seño fruncido hacia el mar

-Ahí viene- dijo Piyomon seriamente

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sora confundida

En ese momento grandes chorros de agua salían de la arena arrasando con las cabinas. Los chicos se alejaron unos metros corriendo para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. La arena había comenzado a levantarse hasta que vieron salir de esta un caparazón gigante y su punta giraba como un taladro

\- ¡Es Shellmon! – exclamó Tentomon

\- ¿Shellmon? – preguntó Izzy

-Así que estos eran sus territorios- continuó Tentomon ignorando la pregunta

Del caparazón comenzó a salir una cabeza junto a un par de brazos, la forma de digimon era un cruce entre un cangrejo y un dinosaurio. Llevaba medio cuerpo dentro de un caparazón de mar. Su tonalidad de piel era rosada, en su cabeza poseía unos tentáculos amarillos y sus dedos estaban como pegados al suelo

\- ¡Muchachos huyan! – exclamó Joe mientras comenzaba a trepar el pared de rocas que tenían detrás de ellos

Shellmon al ver que intentaba escapar le lanzó un chorro de agua, que salió de entre los tentáculos de su cabeza, que hizo que Joe cayera de la pared

\- ¡Joe! – exclamó Gomamon preocupado antes recibir un chorro de agua por parte de Shellmon

\- ¡Contra él, muchachos! – dijo Agumon antes de ir a atacar siendo seguido por sus compañeros digimons

\- ¡Encárgate de él, Agumon! – dijo Tai

\- ¡Flama bebé! – exclamó Agumon y lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego, que impacto en el rostro de Shellmon, causando poco daño

\- ¡Fuego azul! – intentó Gabumon lanzar un ataque pero no pudo realizarlo

\- ¡Espiral mágico¡ - también Piyomon intentó un ataque obteniendo el mismo resultado

\- ¡Súper trueno! – al igual que sus compañeros, Tentomon intentó sin resultado alguno

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – preguntó Izzy sorprendido

\- ¡Sus técnicas no funcionan! – exclamó Matt

De pronto, Shellmon lanzó un chorro de agua para derribar a los digimons

\- ¡Agumon! – exclamó Tai

Agumon fue el único que se levantó y volvió a atacar. Patamon intentó hacer su técnica pero no resultó siendo golpeado por un de los tentáculos de su enemigo. Palmon quiso lanzar sus enredaderas pero como sus demás compañeros no pudo lograrlo, recibiendo un cabezazo de Shellmon lanzándola lejos

\- ¡Flama bebé! – volvió a lanzar Agumon su técnica, dando nuevamente en el rostro de Shellmon

\- ¡Bien hecho Agumon! – felicitó Tai

\- ¿Por qué no son efectivos sus ataques? – preguntó confundido Izzy

-Lo sentimos, es que tenemos hambre- respondió Tentomon

-Gabumon- dijo Matt preocupado

-Ya no tenemos fuerzas- dijo Gabumon agotado

-Ya veo, es por eso que Agumon es el único que puede pelear, ya que él comió- dijo Sora mientras tenía en brazos a una cansada Piyomon

-Ya comprendo- dijo Izzy y sostenía a Tentomon

-Eso quiere decir que los demás digimons no tienen fuerzas para pelear- dijo Matt que también sostenía a su digimon

\- ¡Agumon, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! – dijo Tai al escuchar lo que dijeron sus amigos

\- ¡Esta bien, como tu digas Tai! – apoyo Agumon

\- ¡Mira aquí estoy Shellmon! – llamó Tai la atención del digimon mientras corría en dirección opuesta a la Agumon

\- ¡Flama bebé! – lanzó Agumon nuevamente su técnica dándole en el lado izquierdo de rostro del digimon

Tai siguió corriendo hasta los restos de las cabinas y tomó un tubo de metal. Regresó corriendo hacia Shellmon para comenzar a golpearlo con el tubo, cosa que no sirvió ya que unos de los tentáculos de Shellmon lo atrapó

\- ¡Suelta a Tai! – ordenó Agumon siendo ignorado

Con su mano derecha; Shellmon atrapó a Agumon y lanzó un chorro de agua hacia los demás del grupo, lanzándolos lejos

-Maldición, sino hago algo los lastimará- se dijo Tai así mismo - ¿Acaso no existe una solución? – se preguntó al momento que el tentáculos comenzó a apretarlo - ¡AHHH! – grito de dolor

\- ¡Suelta a Tai! – volvió Agumon a ordenar

\- ¡A-Agumon! – llamó Tai entre el dolor que sentía

\- ¡Resiste! – grito Agumon

En ese momento la maquina que tenía en su cinturón comenzó a brillar y Agumon fue cubierto por un luz

-Agumon digivol a…- Comenzó Agumon -Greymon- finalizó el digimon pero con voz más grave. La luz fue bajando en intensidad permitiendo ver a un dinosaurio parecido a un T-rex, su piel era anaranjada con franjas azules en su espalda, la piel craneal se había endurecido de forma que cubría como el caparazón del escarabajo rinoceronte de color marrón oscuro, sus ojos rojos, tenia tres dedos en sus garras y cuatro conformaban los de sus patas

Greymon empujó a Shellmon, haciendo que saltara a Tai

-Agumon volvió a digievolucinar, ahora si Greymon- dijo Tai sorprendido

Ambos digimons cargaron contra el otro; haciendo una lucha de forcejeo, en cual ambos estaban igualados. Shellmon quiso lanzar un chorro de agua a Greymon, pero esté le lanzó fuego causando un nube de vapor. Los dos volvieron a forcejear pero a diferencia de antes es que Greymon intentaba levantar a Shellmon, que no cedía

\- ¡Vamos Greymon, tu puedes! – alentó Tai

De repente una gran roca impacto en el rostro de Shellmon. El grupo llevó su mirada en dirección hacia donde había salido volando la roca y vieron que sobre la pared estaba Zangya junto a Dragomon y Chomon

-Háganlo- ordenó Zangya a ambos digimons, los cuales asintieron y salieron volando hacia el rostro de Shellmon

\- ¡Garras de..! – comenzaron los dos al momento que sus garras brillaron de blanco y morado respectivamente - ¡Acero/Ácido! – finalizaron lanzando ondas blancas y morada, los cuales impactaron en los ojos de Shellmon, causando que el digimon diera un gran alarido de dolor

-Ahora saca a volar a ese desgraciado- ordenó Zangya a Greymon, que no desperdicio la oportunidad y levantó a su enemigo para lanzarlo por los aires

\- **¡Mega flama!** – lanzó un gran bola de fuego que impacto directo a Shellmon, haciendo que sea lanzado aun mas lejos. Tras eso Greymon volvió a ser Agumon

-Agumon regresaste a la normalidad- dijo Tai mientras se acercaba a su digimon, que yacía tirado en la playa por el cansancio

-Tai- llamó Agumon -Tengo hambre- dijo haciendo que Tai sonriese

Pero antes de que pudieran descansar escucharon un ruido que provenía de mar, al mirar vieron que era Gohan que salía del agua para gran alivió de ellos

\- ¡Hola chicos! – saludo efusivamente

\- ¿Gohan pescaste algo? – preguntó Zangya

-Si aquí lo tengo- respondió Gohan mostrando una aleta -Dragomon prende el fuego- dijo a su digimon

-De acuerdo- respondió Dragomon y se iba hacia la montaña de troncos que había hecho Zangya

-Bueno hay que cortar este pez- dijo Gohan mientras comenzaba a sacar el pez de agua, mostrando que en realidad medio alrededor de seis metros, esto impacto a Tai y los demás, excepto Zangya. Gohan arrastraba el pez como sino fuera nada, lo arrastró hasta cerca de la gran fogata

-Lo repito de nuevo, ese chico es extraño- opinó Matt

\- ¡Ven Dragomon, ayúdame a cortarlo- llamó Gohan

Junto con Dragomon cortaron el gran pez y para náuseas de los demás sacaron las viseras del animal. Una vez cortado en pedazos, los cuales fueron empalados, los colocaron alrededor de la fogata

* * *

 *****1 hora después*****

Cuando el pez estuvo cocinado; Gohan, Zangya y todos los digimons, lo cual les resultó extraño que Palmon siendo una planta comiera carne pero pensaron que era una planta carnívora y lo que les impacto fue ver que tanto Gohan como Zangya comían cantidades industriales de comida, aunque ella comía más civilizadamente, Gohan dejaba mucho que desear ya que parecía un animal salvaje

-Esta realmente deliciosa ¿No lo crees Dragomon? – preguntó Gohan mientras comía

\- ¡Si! Tienes razón, esta realmente deliciosa- respondió Dragomon felizmente y comía la misma cantidad que el saiyajin

Tras haber comido el grupo se disponía a decidir que hacer ya que no sabían donde estaban, al menos Tai y sus amigos

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Izzy

-Creo que debemos irnos de aquí- respondió Gohan

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Al bosque y si aparece otro digimon maligno? – cuestionó Matt

-El que aparezca o no es inevitable pero es mejor donde exactamente estamos que quedarnos aquí a esperar una ayuda que nunca vendrá- respondió Gohan seriamente, sabía que no podía decirles que no estaban en su mundo ya que negarían la realidad y eso seria peor

-Creo que Gohan tiene razón- opinó Izzy

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tai

-Si esas cabinas estaban aquí, eso quiere decir que alguien las colocó, si hay personas aquí debemos encontrarlas- propuso Izzy

-Izzy tiene razón- concordó Sora

-De acuerdo, al parecer no nos queda de otra- dijo Tai

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Gohan

El grupo comenzó a internarse en el bosque siendo seguido guiados por Gohan. La aventura en busca de respuestas acaba de comenzar

* * *

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho como yo al hacerlo. Aquí les dejo los niveles de poder de algunos personajes:**

 **Dragomon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 7 unidades**

 **-Etapa niño: 70 unidades (El multiplicador del las digievoluciones va a variar dependiendo el digimon)**

 **-Etapa adulta: 700 unidades**

 **Agumon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 8 unidades**

 **-Etapa niño: 64 unidades**

 **-Etapa adulta: 512 unidades**

 **Gohan :**

 **-Debilitado: 50 unidades**

 **-Poder base: 100.000.000**

 **-Máx de poder base: 2 mil millones**

 **-SSj 1: 5 mil millones**

 **-SSj 2: 10 mil millones**

 **Zangya:**

 **-Debilitada: 60 unidades**

 **-50% de su poder: 3 mil millones**

 **Chomon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 6 unidades**

 **-Etapa niña: 60 unidades**

 **Gabumon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 7 unidades**

 **-Etapa niño: 56 unidades**

 **Piyomon**

 **-Etapa bebé: 7 unidades**

 **-Etapa niña: 49 unidades**

 **Gomamon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 8 unidades**

 **-Etapa niño: 48 unidades**

 **Palmon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 6 unidades**

 **-Etapa niña: 32 unidades**

 **Tentomon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 7 unidades**

 **-Etapa niño : 49 unidades**

 **Patamon:**

 **-Etapa bebé: 6 unidades**

 **-Etapa niño: 72 unidades**

 **Apemon: 90 unidades**

 **Kuwakamon: 650 unidades**

 **Shellmon: 515 unidades**

 **Bueno espero que les gusta las cantidades de poder de cada personaje. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se despide Dragon saku**

 **P.D: Manden reviews con sus opiniones**


End file.
